La crise de jalousie
by Himiko Pocket
Summary: C'est une fanfiction sur Mikasa x Sasha, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ;-)
1. Chapter 1

Mikasa et Sasha sont attirées l'une par l'autre, mais elles ne se le sont pas avouées encore. Chacune attendant que l'autre fasse le premier pas. Le résultat de tout ça, c'est une crise de jalousie, chacune dans son coin. Mais rassurez-vous, il y aura une suite, je peux pas les laisser en froid toutes les deux...

Mikasa attendait Sasha comme d'habitude devant le réfectoire, c'est pas qu'elle y était obligée mais depuis que les deux filles partageaient la même chambre dans le bataillon d'exploration, elles en avaient pris l'habitude. Sasha adorait manger, c'était un secret pour personne, Mikasa se rappelait encore leur entrée dans la 104e brigade, Sasha s'était fait remarquée en mangeant une patate douce pendant l'inspection. Rien que de repenser à ce souvenir, un doux sourire se dessina sur ces lèvres.

- Ohé! Mikasa! fit Sasha, qui la ramena à la réalité.

- S'lut...tu en as mis du temps dis donc?

- Désolé, je me suis fait attraper par l'autre folle, j'ai eu du mal à me libérer.

- Henji?

- Ouaip, elle a commencé à me souler avec une autre théorie farfelue sur les titans...et tu l'as connais...quand elle s'y met...on a du mal à l'arrêter. répondit Sasha.

- Ah ok... fit Mikasa, d'un ton sec.

- On va manger... fit Sasha, remarquant la pointe d'agacement dans la voix de son amie, mais elle préféra se taire.

Elles entrèrent dans le réfectoire, comme à leur habitude, elle rejoignirent Eren et Armin, qui étaient déjà assis au bout de la longue table. Pendant le repas, Mikasa comme à son accoutumée, n'avait d'yeux que pour Eren, alors que ce dernier n'arrêter pas de reluquer le caporal Rivaille, à l'autre bout de la table. Cela commençait à l'énerver au plus au haut point. Pour ne plus y penser, elle décida de faire la conversation à Armin, celui-ci était ravi d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui discuter.

Après le repas, ils virent Eren se lever. Sasha se douta que le fait qu'il parte toute de suite après le caporal Rivaille, n'était pas une coïncidence, beaucoup avaient commençé à se douter qu'ils étaient en couple. Il va sûrement le rejoindre dans sa chambre et passer la nuit avec lui, pensa t-elle, et comme d'habitude, Mikasa ne se rend compte de rien.

- Pff...on se rentre Mikasa?

- Oui, on y va. répondit-elle, bien qu'elle avait remarqué que Sasha avait préféré l'ignorer pendant tout le repas. Et moi, qui espérait la rendre jalouse, pensa t-elle.

Car ce que ignorait Sasha, c'est que Mikasa était au courante pour Eren et le caporal Rivaille. Elle faisait tout ce cirque, chaque soir, dans l'espoir de rendre Sasha enfin jalouse. Mikasa était très attirée par Sasha et elle voulait que cette dernière le remarque.

- Est-ce qu'il va falloir que je la viole, pour que sa fasse tic' dans son cerveau? murmura Mikasa, entre ses dents.

- Elle m'énerve à penser qu'à Eren... murmura Sasha pour elle-même.

Elles arrivèrent à leur chambre, chacune rejoigna leur lit sans rien dire. Elles s'endormirent comme ça, en froid.


	2. Chapter 2

Mikasa va avoir une discussion avec Sasha après leur entraînement et cette dernière va piquer une crise de jalousie. Mikasa, incapable de se maîtriser plus longtemps, va l'entraîner dans un coin du hangar et va lui faire l'amour d'une façon passionné. Peut-être que comme ça, Sasha va enfin finir par comprendre.

Le Caporal Rivaille avait décidé que c'était entraînement toute la journée aujourd'hui, au programme: du corps à corps et attaques avec l'équipement tridimensionnel. Tout le monde étaient crevés, sauf Mikasa. Elle était bien trop énervée, ça faisait deux jours que Sasha ne lui adressait plus la parole. Cette dernière ne l'attendait plus pour manger et ne lui adressait pas un mot, même quand elles allaient se coucher. Et pour couronner le tout, elle l'avait complètement ignoré pendant l'entraînement, alors qu'elles s'étaient promis d'être toujours partenaires.

- Tsss...elle commence vraiment à me gonfler... laissa siffler Mikasa entre ses dents. Eren étant inquiet de son comportement, s'approcha d'elle.

- Est-ce que ça va Mikasa? Tu as l'air bizarre? Il s'est passé quelque chose? s'enquit Eren.

-Non rien...tout va bien...ne t'inquiète pas. répondit-elle pour le rassurer.

Plus loin, dans son coin, Sasha sentait la colère bouillir en elle. Rien que d'observer Mikasa et Eren, les voir aussi complices, ça la mettait hors d'elle. Elle n'avait qu'une envie s'était collé son poing dans la figure d'Eren, pour qu'il lâche enfin les baskets de sa Mikasa! Quand le Caporal Rivaille siffla la fin de l'entraînement, Sasha fut soulagée, elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, prendre un bon bain chaud, ses muscles étaient complètement endoloris. Mais Mikasa n'était pas du même avis.

- Hé! Pas bouger! l'interpella Mikasa.

- Quoi? répondit Sasha, en se retournant.

- Tu m'as très bien comprise! Tu vas me dire se qui t'arrives et tout de suite! fit Mikasa.

- Tu n'as qu'à demander à ton cher Eren! fit Sasha, la jalousie trahissant le calme forcé de sa voix.

- Et pourquoi donc? C'est à toi que je m'adresse.

- Ne fait pas l'innocente...j'ai très bien vu ton manège avec lui! tonna Sasha, sur le coup de la colère.

- Mon manège? Serais-tu jalouse par hasard? la questionna t-elle. Enfin...c'est pas trop tôt..., pensa Mikasa.

- ...

Le silence de sa partenaire et son visage qui avait viré au rouge pivoine, fit penser à Mikasa qu'elle avait vu juste.

- C'est toi que je veux, idiote... fit Mikasa.

Elle attrapa le poignet de Sasha et la força à la suivre jusqu'au hangar où on entreposait l'équipement tridimensionnel. Et pour son plus grand plaisir, il était déjà vide, tout le monde avait déjà rejoint ses quartiers.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici? s'enquit Sasha, inquiète.

Sans même lui répondre, Mikasa la poussa vers les caisses du fond.

- Hé! Qu'est-ce qui... Elle n'eu pas le temps de finir sa question, qu'elle eu sa réponse. Mikasa se colla contre elle et l'embrassa violemment. Sasha ne sa vait plus quoi penser de son attitude, pourquoi elle m'embrasse si elle aime Eren..., pensa t-elle. Mais ses interrogations furent vite balayées quand Mikasa lui ota son tee-shirt et qu'elle commença à malaxer ses seins et sa langue qui faisait des cercles dans son cou. Elle veut me rendre folle..., pensa t-elle.

- Aaaah! Pas les seins...je suis trop sensible... fit Sasha, excitée.

- Hum...c'est toujours bon à savoir. répondit t-elle.

Sachant cela, Mikasa décida de l'exciter davantage, elle s'amusa à tordre ses tétons, Sasha se tordait déjà de plaisir sous ses caresses. Quand elle les jugea assez sensibles, elle en pris un en bouche, le suçant avidemment, tandit que sa main gauche, malaxer l'autre sein.

- Ne sois pas aussi rude avec mes tétons, je vais...

- Tu vas quoi? fit Mikasa, en continuant de taquiner ses tétons avec sa langue.

- Je n'ai jamais dit...que j'étais d'accord...pour que tu me fasses ce genre...de choses... fit Sasha, la voix hachurée par le désir et le ton pas très convainquant.

Mikasa lui enleva son pantalon, sans l'écouter. Malgrès ses protestations, Sasha ne l'arrêta pas. Sentir la bouche de Mikasa sur son corps, l'exciter trop pour qu'elle est envie de l'arrêter. Mikasa glissa sa main vers son entre-jambe, elle trouva immédiatement son point sensible, son clitoris.

- Non...pas là... protesta faiblement Sasha.

- Sa te plaît ici? fit Mikasa.

Mikasa commença à caresser son clitoris en faisant des petits cercles, les gémissements de Sasha étaient de plus en plus bruyants. Elle aime vraiment ça..., pensa Mikasa. Elle accéléra la cadence de ses mouvements. Sasha mis ces mains sur sa bouche pour essayer de faire taire ses gémissements, mais c'était peine perdue, elle sentait son orgasme qui était proche.

- Tu es déjà toute mouillée...

- C'est normal...c'est arrivé...parce que tu as caressé mes seins... et que tu touches... Aaaaah... Sasha n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase, un cri de plaisir se fit entendre, elle venait d'avoir un orgasme.

Sasha se cramponna contre sa partenaire, des spasmes de plaisir secouaient tout son corps. Mikasa en profita pour la faire basculer à terre, Sasha se retrouva le dos contre le sol avec Mikasa au dessus d'elle, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

- Hum... jouïr seulement avec le clitoris, qu'est-ce que ça va donner pour la suite... fit Mikasa, sur un ton taquin.

- La suite... fit Sasha, d'une voix hésitante, pas certaine de savoir où sa partenaire voulait en venir.

- Tu vas voir...

Mikasa déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Sasha répondit à son baiser avec une telle tendresse que cela déboussela un petit peu sa partenaire, mais elle se reprit très vite. Elle descendit ses lèvres et déposa des baisers dans le cou de Sasha et sur sa clavicule avant de parcourir son corps, en alternant sa langue et des baisers. Les gémissements que poussaient sa partenaire appris à Mikasa, à quels endroits elle était sensible, donc elle se fit un plaisir de s'attarder davantage sur ces parties de son corps, provoquant des gémissements de plus en plus bruyants de la part de Sasha.

- Mikasa... fit Sasha, excitée.

- Oui...

- ...Ne t'arrête...pas...ah...ah...

- Tu es trop mignonne...Sasha...

Mikasa remonta son visage au niveau du sien et l'embrassa passionnément. Sasha entrouvit alors ses lèvres, permettant à Mikasa d'y mettre sa langue. Leurs langues ne tardèrent pas à se rejoindre, commençant un ballet endiablé. Sasha passa ses bras autour du cou de Mikasa, lui permettant d'approfondir davantage leur baiser. Sasha se montrait un peu plus entreprenante, ce qui ne déplaisait pas à sa partenaire. Mikasa redescendit sa main vers l'objet de sa convoitise, tout en caressant avec une lenteur calculée la peau blanche de celle qu'elle aimait. Elle caressa la partie intime de sa partenaire et constata qu'elle était toujours aussi mouillée.

- Mi...ka...sa...Aaah... fit Sasha, la voix hachurée. Mikasa vit le voile de désir dans les yeux de sa partenaire. Elle est prête..., pensa t-elle.

Elle la pénétra avec deux doigts, un cri de plaisir retentit, c'était Sasha qui n'avait pas su se contenir. Mikasa ressentit une chaleur agréable autour de ces doigts.

- Tu es si chaude à l'intérieur...Sasha... fit Mikasa, excitée.

Elle commença à bouger ces doigts à l'intérieur de l'intimité de sa partenaire, en alternant des mouvements de ciseaux et de va-et-vient, faisant jouïr Sasha de plus belle.

- Mikasa...c'est trop bon...Aaah...plus...

- A vos ordre ma déesse...

Mikasa descendit son visage vers l'intimité de sa partenaire, elle commença à lécher son clitoris. Son clitoris devient dur...il est petit mais je sais qu'il est excité..., pensa Mikasa. Elle continuait à faire aller ces doigts en elle, en même temps qu'elle léchait son doux endroit, procurant à sa partenaire un maximum de plaisir. Mikasa sentit les doigts de sa partenaire dans sa chevelure, cela ne fit que l'exciter encore plus et elle redoubla d'efforts dans ces gestes, en rajoutant un autre doigt dans son intimité.

- Aaah...je ne peux pas tenir plus longtemps...Mikasa...je vais...aaah! Sasha se cambra d'un seul coup sous l'effet de l'orgasme. Elle venait d'atteindre le septième ciel et ça, grâce à Mikasa.

Elle retomba sur le sol glacé, la respiration saccadée et le souffle court du plaisir qu'elle venait d'avoir. Mikasa avait réussi à la faire jouïr deux fois! Mikasa la regarda, elle était si belle dans cette position et les joues rouges de plaisir...

- Tu es si belle, quand tu jouïs... fit Mikasa, un doux sourire sur le visage.

- Et ça te plaît de me voir comme ça... fit Sasha, hésitante. Elle avait peur de sa réponse.

- Oui, ça me plaît même beaucoup... répondit Mikasa, sur un ton amusé.

- ...

- Au fait, ce soir c'est ton tour, ma déesse...je veux que toi aussi tu me touches...

- OK...tu vas voir,tu vas pas être déçu... répondit Sasha, d'un air résolu.

Elles échangèrent encore quelques baisers, avant de se rhabiller pour rejoindre les autres au réfectoire, pour le repas du soir. Je vous laisse imaginer ce qui attend Mikasa ce soir...


End file.
